


imagine meeting you in a place like this

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hux is Not Nice, Light Side Ben Solo, M/M, Socialite!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: Ben Organa-Solo has no idea why he thought going to this fancy Coruscant club was a good idea.  Armitage Hux thinks it was a very good idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts over on tumblr and the lovely oaksparks sent me one regarding the upper class of Coruscant. Basically I just saw 'Hux, an up and coming socialite' and ran with it. Don't ask me about the particulars of this universe because I have no clue. Wait no, that's a lie. I do know that Brendol has very carefully hidden his son's bastard status from the rest of the galaxy and it's Hux's biggest secret. But I don't know the rest.

Ben had no idea what he was doing. 

Using his status as an Organa-Solo to breeze into Coruscant’s most exclusive club had seemed like a good idea at the time. If he had to deal with being followed by the paparazzi and having everything he did be held to some stupidly high standard just because he was Leia Organa’s son than he might as well get something out of it. Now that he was here… he wasn’t so sure he’d thought his way through this. 

He was no stranger to the finer things in life but this club felt extravagant even by Coruscant’s standards. He was fairly sure that the gemstones hanging around any half a dozen necks could buy an entire planet. It was ridiculous.

“Well aren’t you underdressed.”

Ben spun around to see a tall yet slender red haired man leaning casually against the wall, a drink in hand as he appraised him. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t know there was a dress code.” 

“There isn’t,” the stranger said. “It’s merely expected that those who are wealthy enough to get in here will dress the part.” Ben barely had time to even consider sputtering some excuse before the man extended a pale hand. “Armitage Hux.” 

“Ben Organa-Solo.” 

Hux just barely smiled. “Yes, I know who you are. Everyone here should.” His voice took on a slightly mocking tone. “How lucky we are that the only son of Princess Leia Organa should grace us with his presence.” 

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Look, I can leave. I just came here because I was bored.” 

“Why ever would you do that?” Hux pushed off the wall and stood before him. “The night’s still young and you’ve just arrived.” 

“I thought—”

“You thought wrong. What are you drinking?”

Completely taken back, Ben gaped at him for a moment. “Whiskey?”

Hux smirked. “You sound so sure.” 

“Whiskey,” he repeated more definitively. 

He snapped his fingers and almost immediately a waiter appeared with a tumbler in hand. With a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he plucked the glass from the waiter’ and handed it to the other man. “Drink up. We can’t have you sober here.”

“Why not?” Ben asked even as he knocked back half the contents. It burned but it was a good burn. He just barely managed not to make a face. 

“Because, you sweet boy, no one’s sober here. How else do you think we can stand each other?” 

This was a bad idea, Ben thought as he took another long drink of whiskey. This had been a very bad idea and yet… he didn’t really want to leave. “So no one likes each other then?”

“Oh no,” Hux clarified, taking a quick sip of his own drink. “Some of us do. We’re not completely devoid of friendships around here. As for the rest… well, it’s all about playing the game.”

“The game?” he repeated dumbly. 

“The game,” Hux confirmed, knocking back the rest of his drink and gesturing for Ben to do the same. Once both glasses were empty, he snapped his fingers again for a waiter to come collect them. Smoothly, he linked his arm with Ben’s and began to slowly guide them around the club. “This isn’t just a bunch of the rich and powerful getting drunk, Ben. May I call you Ben?” He nodded hastily. “This is where alliances are forged and deals struck. Your mother may rule the Senate floor but this… this is where the real work is done.” 

Ben frowned. “But my mom doesn’t come here.” 

“She’s one of the few,” Hux admitted. “She powerful enough that she doesn’t need to. Petitioners come to her. But for the rest of us…” 

His frown deepened. “I don’t believe you.”

Hux arched a red-gold eyebrow. “Very well. Do you see those two over there? They’re responsible for passing the latest trading bill and they did so by securing alliances here.” Both of Ben’s eyebrows shot up and stayed there as Hux pointed out half a dozen more pairs and small groups that were responsible for seemingly unrelated decisions. “And that blond haired man over there? He was the swing vote on a military vote two months ago that my father didn’t particularly care for. I fucked him until I figured out his weakness and used it against him so he’d change his mind.” Ben stopped dead in his tracks and Hux raised an eyebrow again. “Which part of that offends you?” 

“None of it, I just…”

“Are you shocked that I prefer other men?” Ben shook his head. Hux smiled predatorily. “Good.”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Is that why you’re doing this? So you can use me against my mother?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Hux pursed his lips and quickly dragged him into an alcove, pulling the curtain shut behind them. “I’m doing this because you looked like a lost lothcat and I thought you were too attractive to be eaten up and used by one of these other vultures. And being seen with you will certainly help my own status once these idiots finally figure out who you are.” Ben gaped at him, unable to reconcile the thought that this man found him attractive despite his awkward, gangly looks and too large nose. “Before this goes any further, let me make one thing clear: I will not lie to you. If there comes a day when I want something from you or your familial connections, I will tell you. I may manipulate or perhaps be less than polite to you but I will never lie. Use the Force if you don’t believe me.”

Ben didn’t. Half closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force, looking for any hint of deception. There was none. “You’re not lying,” he said, voice full of surprise.

“I told you that I wouldn’t,” he said with a half smile. Decisively, he backed Ben up until he tripped and half fell into the bench that lined the alcove’s walls. Hux’s hands rested on his shoulders for a moment before one moved to carefully yet deliberately caress his hair. Ben’s hands moved to rest on the other man’s hips almost of their own volition, bringing him down so Hux was straddling his lap. “You can say no to this,” he murmured, lips mere inches away from Ben’s.

“Do you really think I’m attractive?” Ben asked stupidly, grip tightening on the other man’s waist.

“Very.” He closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. 

Ben saw stars as the back of his head hit the edge of the booth and Hux rolled his hips down in a movement that made him want to moan. “Oh,” he finally managed to say when they broke apart. “Okay.”

There was still something about Hux’s guarded smile that he didn’t quite trust but it didn’t seem to matter quite as much now. “I’d like to fuck you,” Hux said quietly yet plainly. “Or you can fuck me; I have my preference but I’m flexible. And then I’d like to see how many times I can make you come tonight. If you’re interested.” 

All of Ben’s senses were completely overwhelmed by this very forward red head in his lap. Perhaps it had something to do with the way he was moving his hips or maybe something to do with how one of his pale hands had slipped inside Ben’s shirt and was ghosting over his chest muscles or maybe it had to do with how he kissed a surprisingly sensitive spot on his neck. There was no universe in which Ben could possibly fathom turning him down regardless of his inexperience. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I’m interested.”

“Good,” Hux smirked before turning all of his attention on exploring Ben’s body with his hands and mouth, hand dropping to palm him through his trousers.

Maybe Ben should have abused the power of his family name sooner.  


End file.
